Existing remote key devices used by car manufacturers are constructed from a shell, having one side molded or attached to a key blank, and the other side attached to the front with a connecting lip (to snap hold) or using other fasteners to secure the one side to the key blank. Because the body is integral with the remote elements, the torque placed on a prior art key device body whenever a user inserts the key blade into the car starter is great. Over time, or as a result of how the operator holds the device, the cumulative torque forces lead to a failure in the shell case above the key blade. This causes the key blade to move and, eventually, fall out of the casing. As a result, the entire remote key device must be replaced, usually at great cost.
Thus, there is a need for a remote key device that can be manufactured for a variety of car keys, and that maintains integrity and distributes torque evenly to avoid failure.